


Mask

by Huntra_Pred



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kung lao is a sweet boy, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntra_Pred/pseuds/Huntra_Pred
Summary: Mileena has issues with her face, Kung Lao helps her feel better with his silly hat.,
Relationships: Kung Lao/Mileena, Liu kang/kitana (implied)
Kudos: 32





	Mask

Mileena was always Kitana's shadow, as was Kung Lao to Liu Kang. They were equals but the world did not see it that way. Liu Kang saw Kung Lao as his brother, not his shadow. Kitana used to hate Mileena but now sees her as her sister and later her equal.

But they were still in the shadows. Watching their apparent equals live their lives in the sunlight. Liu Kang's constant vists caused the meeting between Kung Lao and Mileena. At first, Kung Lao was startled by Mileena (she did pop out of the shadows). She wasn't exactly his idea of a friendly face. But Mileena has a way of warming up to even the most reserved of people.

As Kitana and Liu Kang did whatever the hell they did during these visits, Mileena showed Kung Lao around the palace. The capital of Outworld was indeed beautiful was you looked past all the dust and old skeletons hidden behind the walls. The library was vast and one of Mileena's favorite places to be. It didn’t take long for Kung Lao to figure out why.

"How haven't you gotten lost here?"

Mileena shrugs as she runs a figure across the spines of the many, many books, "I have a good sense of direction. Not to mention my sense of smell is also pretty damn good as well."

"Ah, right."

It was sometimes awkward between them. Mileena never showed her face around him unless in a fight. Sometimes Kung Lao would forget what she really looks like and that she isn't a carbon copy of Kitana. Sometimes Mileena wishes she was her sister's exact copy. 

"You know... I don't mind if you take off your mask. It has to be a little stuffy. Isn't it?"

Mileena was incredibly hesitant about this, "I'm used to wearing it for long periods of time. I don't mind wearing it."

"But do you want to wear it?"

Silence. Mileena was taken back, did he want to see her face? She doubted that he did and was just trying to be a gentleman for her sake. He could’ve kept his mouth shut about it, let her continue on with her mask on. But instead he was insisting that she take it off.

"... No. I don't always want it on."

"Then why wear it?"

Mileena sighs, "Very few can look at my face without disgust. Even my dear sister cannot look at me with a look of disgust in the beginning. Baraka and other Tarkatans have no troubles with my appearance. But I do wish to be seen without disgust by all."

Kung Lao rubs the back of his neck. Shit. Did she overshare? Mileena shifts, starting to think about leaving in the shadows to escape this situation. But Kung Lao doesn't let her.

"I don't think you're disgusting."

"You don't? And you're not just saying that to make me feel better about myself?"

Kung Lao raises his hands, "Of course not! I don't say things without meaning it!"

More silence. Kung Lao breaks it.

"How about this. You take off your mask, and I let you wear my hat."

Mileena giggles, "Wear your hat?"

"What? Its a awesome hat!"

"Then you must want to try on my mask."

More laughter between them, "Fine. We'll trade. Mask for hat. What do you say?"

"It's a deal."

They both shake on it, barely keeping a straight face before they act. Kung Lao takes his hat off, running a hand through his messy hair as he does. Mileena hesitates but she does manage to remove her mask. Kung Lao stares, but there is no disgust in his eyes. Only wonder. Before Mileena can say anything, Kung Lao carefully places his hat on her head.

She returns the action by placing her mask onto his face. Then she laughs. He looked silly with a bright pink mask on his face. He laughed as well, the hat most likely looking ridiculous on her. They laugh, and Mileena forgets her worries.


End file.
